


Bittersweet

by spaceoo



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, Poetry, Sad Poetry, i don't know what made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: existential crisis





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to deja vu by j cole and this happened

Bittersweet

That's what everything is to me  
Getting older, it seems like such a sad thing that everyone enjoys  
I imagine all those young people let out of the house partying because they're free with no responsibilities for the first time in their lives  
But they're partying because they're bored  
They're drinking and they're dancing because they're sad and don't want to think about it, they don't want to feel it  
That's bittersweet  
Falling in love seems like such an easy and happy and nice thing  
But it's complicated  
There's so many different versions of falling in love  
There's falling in love with someone who makes you a better person  
There's falling in love with someone because they're a good person  
Falling in love with someone, knowing you're no good with them  
When your heart is aching because they know you're twisted and that you've done some shit  
That you can't help  
And then falling in love with someone you know you'll never be able to have, they're right there in front of you  
You just enjoy every moment you're able to look at them, every moment you get to see them smile  
That's bittersweet  
And life is never how it's portrayed on screens  
It's full of all those smiles and laughter and nights where you realize you could die and be perfectly content  
When you feel you've lived it to its fullest  
But they're so rare, there's a hundred more nights where you're bored  
And you think  
And you think  
And thinking is possibly the most dangerous process that humans have learned  
Because now you're overthinking  
And now you're crying  
And you're scared  
And you're kicking yourself because you remember the people that love you and depend on you and that everything is great  
But what are you going to think about when you're at those last moments before you finally bite it?  
Are you going to think about all those hours you spent overthinking, bored and sad  
Or will you think of those few nights where you felt so alive?

That's bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you j cole


End file.
